1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional torque tool detection device, and in particular to a device that finds applications in the operation of hand tools for simultaneous detection and displaying of torques applied in clockwise and counterclockwise directions and a horizontal angle of the hand tools.
2. The Related Arts
A hand tool, such as a screwdriver, a wrench socket or a spanner, is widely used in assembling and maintenance operations of mechanical engineering for tightening or loosening threaded fasteners or threaded components, such as nuts and bolts. However, for high precision mechanical parts, the nuts or bolts must be tightened or loosened by following predetermined operation processes with preset levels of torques. Improper operation may inadvertently damage or break threads of nuts or bolts or even cause undesired damage to the functionality and operation precision of the tools themselves.
The conventional hand tools are not capable of detecting and displaying the value of an applied torque and so that they cannot allow a user of the tool to realize the actual level of the torque applied. Consequently, a user of these tools must depend on his or her experience and discretion to operate the tool and this may lead to improper operation. If the problem is solved by providing each tool with a specific torque detector to form individual torque detectable tools, then the costs for the design and manufacture must be greatly increased. Further, this arrangement may not be feasible for all applications where hand tools are used to apply a torque to a workpiece, so that it is adverse to actual applications of the tools and is not available for ready use of the industry.
Further, a torque wrench often needs to be held in a particular horizontal angle in the operation thereof. If the wrench or the wrench socket is not set at a desired proper horizontal angle, a bolt or a nut that is being tightened may be damaged by breaking the thread thereof. Heretofore, a skilled operator relies completely upon his or her experience to control the horizontal angle and effective management and alarm may be not realized.
Prior art techniques in this field are known. For example, Taiwan Patent No. 1300027 discloses a torque wrench having a driving head that is provided with a torque display device, and Taiwan Patent No. 1307305 discloses a digital alarm device for torque wrenches. Both patents illustrate conventional solutions that mount torque detection/displaying or alarming devices to torque wrenches. However, in such known solutions, mounting the torque detection and displaying device to the torque wrench is a difficult operation and this makes the manufacturing of the torque wrench very complicated. Further, both patents provide solutions of detection of torque that are only applicable to specific torque wrenches and are not suitable for all kinds of hand tools.
In addition, Taiwan Utility Model No. M377299 discloses an angle-measureable torque tool coupler, wherein a torque wrench having a conventional construction is provided with torque/horizontal angle detection, displaying, and alarming for the purposes of realizing detection of angle. However, such a device is only good for personal use in detecting, displaying and issuing alarms associated with torque and horizontal angle. It is not possible for a large workshop to provide centralized control and management in respect of the use of torque wrenches. Thus, economic advantages gained through collective and consistent control and management of the use of torque wrenches cannot be realized.